A Comical Dream
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: Crona gets an unexpected visitor in the dead of night. Even ghosts get lonely sometimes. .:Oneshot:.


**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another one of my silly little oneshots! This one ish about Crona! Yaaaay~**

**I really wanted to write for Crona. And I wanted to do a Halloween-y fic. SO I PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Crona, Ragnarok, and all other charecters (c) Soul Eater  
Nanka (c) Me  
Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream (c) Hachi**

* * *

"...Hello?"

Crona stirred, lifting his head slightly. Huh, he thought he had herd a voice...must have been dreaming.

"...Um...hello?"

Crona's eyes shot open as he sat bolt up right. He looked around his room, searching for the source of the voice. But no one was there, he was sure of it! He hadn't heard the door open either. No one would be here at the DWMA in the dead of night anyway. It was just him.

Unless Ragnarok was messing around with him again. Crona nodded to himself. Yeah..it was just Ragnarok...and Crona still wasn't used to his newer higher pitched voice. That's all..,

Still feeling like he was being watched, Crona settled down to sleep once more. But just as he was about to drift into unconsciousness... he felt someone poke his cheek...

"Excuse me?"

Pale violet eyes opened, and stared directly into aqua blue ones.

A little girl sat at the edge of the bed, staring into his face.

...

They screamed.

"W-What are you doing in here!" Crona howled, sitting up and scooting back against the wall. His little guest had fallen off the bed, hands covering her head.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" She wailed, trembling. "I didn't mean to wake you up! Whaaah!"

It would be an understatement to say Crona was freaking out. He didn't know how to deal with a little girl being in his room in the dead of night! He hadn't even heard her come in! ...Wait...that didn't make any sense. After all, the lower halls of the DWMA were silent, and the door was old metal. He would have heard her coming, no doubt about it. So...how?

Crona looked at where she had fallen. The girl was about six, with pale orange hair that had one pigtail tied up with black ribbon. She wore a purple and black striped sweater and had a navy blue skirt. Her eyes were aqua blue and currently screwed shut in fear.

But the one thing Crona noticed the most was how when the moonlight shone against her small form, she didn't cast a shadow.

"S-Say...how'd you get in here...?" Crona stuttered, leaning forward. "The door's locked..."

The girl looked up at him, blinking owlishly. "I walked through it..."

Crona stared. "Walked through it...?"

Nod. "I do it all the time."

"But how...?"

"Can't you tell?" She asked, tilting her head. "I'm dead..."

xXx

Thirty minutes or so later, Crona had found out quite a bit about his midnight visitor. Her name was Nanka, and she used to live in Death City. She had always wanted to become a meister, but an accident had claimed her life. (She became very vague about the details of said accident, and Crona didn't push it.) Now, she just wandered around the academy, scared of being eaten. Crona asked why she hadn't passed on, and Nanka said she didn't know how.

"So you're a meister Crona?" Nanka asked, sitting across from him.

"Y-Yes..." Crona stammered. "But this is my first time at the DWMA..."

"Oooh! Really? Who's your weapon?"

"..Um." Crona hesitated. He really _really_ didn't want to show Nanka Ragnarok. But of course, the weapon burst forth from his back. Should have expected that.

_"Crona! Who the hell are you talking to! I"m trying to sleep!" _Ragnarok howled, smacking the back of Crona's head. Crona cowered, trying to shield his head.

"Ow! S-Stop it Ragnarok! That hurts! Hey!"

Ragnarok paused in is assault on Crona, finally seeing the small girl sitting across from Crona. Nanka just stared at him.

_"Who in the hell are you!"_

Nanka poked Ragnarok in the eye. "You look funny."

_"And you look stupid!"_

"Nu-uh! You look like some mutant frog!"

_"Frog! Why I oughta!" _The sword made a wild grab, but Nanka just backed up, sticking her tongue out at him. Ragnarok shook his small fist. _"This ain't over ya little brat!"_

"Poor Crona~" Nanka said, ignoring the demon sword yelling at her. "He got stuck with a mean, silly looking partner."

_"Come say that to my face!"_

Crona couldn't help but smile slightly at the orange haired girl openly insulting his weapon. Had she stayed alive long enough, she would have been an excellent meister. He was sure of it.

xXx

When Crona woke up again, the sun was pouring into his room through the window. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Had last night been a dream?

He looked at the end of his bed, and saw Nanka curled up. She had fallen asleep, bangs drooping into her face. Now that the sun was shining, Crona could see she was slightly transparent. So he was surprised when he could actually touch her shoulder. "Nanka...?"

"Hmm?" The little girl yawned, stretching as she sat up. "Oh...good morning Crona!"

"Morning..." the meister said. "S-Say...Nanka?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you stay...?" Crona asked. "I...I mean...in here...?"

Nanka smiled. "That's easy silly! You looked lonely!"

Crona blinked. "I..I do?"

The little girl nodded vigorously, pigtail swinging wildly. "Uh-huh! You always sit in the corner alone. You look so sad! And being alone isn't fun, so I decided to keep you company!"

Crona was silent for a moment, taken aback by the kindness this little girl had to offer. Especially to someone like him, someone who was tainted by black blood and madness. She really was a pure spirit...

"You've been alone for a long time...haven't you?" Crona said. Nanka nodded, smiling sadly. "Then...why don't you come with me today?"

"Really!"

Nod.

"Yaaaaay~"

xXx

"Good Morning Crona!" Maka called, clapping the miester's shoulder. Crona jumped slightly, still getting used to Maka's cheeriness and physical contact in general. He turned, seeing Soul, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki come up. They greeted him with smiles, and he relaxed a bit.

"...Morning everyone..." Crona said, glancing to his right. Nanka stood by his side, blinking up at them all, but no one had said anything about her. Not even Kid, who should have flipped his symmetrical lid at her lone pigtail. Crona blinked, confused. How come no one said hello to her? Or even acknowledge her?

"...They can't see me." the little girl whispered, looking down sadly. "I was afraid of that."

"Hey Crona, aren't you coming to class?" Tsubaki asked, as the group turned to go inside.

"O-Oh yeah! Hang on..." Crona said, turning back to Nanka. "What do you mean...?"

"No one's been able to see me..." Nanka said, sighing sadly. "I don't really know why..."

Crona remained silent. This was Nanka's first time walking through the halls of the DWMA with so many people. All the years of her hiding and wishing to remain invisible to the had become so second nature to her, that no one was able to see her anymore.

Except Crona, the one she reached out too. The one she trusted.

"Maybe I should go..." Nanka said, turning to go.

"W-Wait..." Crona said, grabbing her small hand. "You don't have to...I-I mean I can still see you right...? You should stay!"

Aqua eyes blinked in surprise, before closing as she smiled. Her fingers wove in with Crona's. "Thank you, Crona."

xXx

Nanka continued to follow Crona like a silent shadow for a full week. Not that he minded, it was nice to have someone to talk to that didn't burst from your back and insult you every three seconds.

But Crona also noticed how antsy Nanka was becoming. She kept looking out the window, playing with the ribbon in her hair. It was starting to worry him.

"Nanka?"

She jumped and squeaked slightly. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Crona asked. "You've been acting strange..."

To this, the child fidgeted more. "Well...there was this party I used to go to at this time...but I haven't been able to go for a really long time."

Crona blinked, checking the calender. Near the end of October...a Halloween party maybe? "Really...? What kind of party."

Nanka's face brightened as she told him all about it. "Oooh~ Its so fun! Everyone dresses up like spirits and they hang lights in the trees, and everyone dances and plays games until the clock strikes midnight! Then the big costume guys, the ones that dress up like Jack or The Plotting Goat lead a parade into the woods, and the party ends."

Crona blinked slightly, it sounded like such a strange party. But little Nanka looked like she really missed going.

"Do you remember how to get there...?"

Nanka nodded, pigtail swinging wildly.

"I could take you..." Crona heard himself say. Nanka blinked, surprise etched into her face. Crona felt surprised as well, what in the hell compelled him to say that! There was no way he would be able to leave the DWMA! He was too scared! What if they got lost? What if Medusa found them! Or worse, the Kishin!

"You'll really take me!" Nanka squealed, ecstatic. She threw herself at Crona in a hug, surprising the meister. "Thank you so much!"

Seeing how happy the little ghost girl was, well, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea...

xXx

The moon grinned overhead, casting its pale light into the woods below. Lights crisscrossed through the trees like an illuminated spiderweb. People were everywhere, clad in the strangest of costumes, dancing, singing, throwing candy into the air.

_"Whoo! Some party!" _Ragnarok said, looking around. _"Hey brat, there any food here?"_

"None for you frog face." Nanka said, skipping ahead of them. "But Crona can eat whatever he wants!"

"T-Thank you..." Crona said, trying to keep his composure. That guy dressed up in the goat head was really starting to freak him out. He just kept staring at Nanka.

"Come on Crona, this way!" Nanka said, tugging on his hand. They went deeper into the festival, the music and people getting louder and louder. Finally, they reached the center. Dancing in the center of the crowd was a man dressed in black with a jack-o-lantern for a head.

"That's Jack!" Nanka said, giggling in glee. "He leads the parade!"

Crona nodded, looking around. Something was slightly off about this party, but he couldn't place it.

_"You feel it too, right Crona?"_ Ragnarok whispered.

"Y-Yeah...but what is it?"

_"I dunno, but I'm getting a weird vibe from dancing Jack up there. That goat guy too."_ the sword whispered. _"But if I were you, I'd keep close to the brat."_

Crona still held Nanka's hand, and he squeezed her fingers. Aqua blue eyes blinked up at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm not used to parties like this..." Crona confessed. Well it was kinda true.

"Oh don't worry! No one here is really scary!" Nanka said, smiling. "Jack is a good guy! He really is!"

"...And the goat?"

She tapped her chin in thought. "...I don't really know. I can't remember the story about him..."

For some reason, that didn't exactly sit well with Crona.

xXx

The party was reaching its peak, as the moon reached the highest point in the sky. The clock continued to tick, drawing steadily closer to midnight. The wind whispered through the trees, as if it was excited about the end of the party as well.

Crona shivered slightly. He was getting goosebumps, something about this party was making him feel eerie. But it appeared he was the only one who had this feeling. Everyone else was still partying the night away, Nanka included.

And then everyone froze, as the clock finally struck midnight. The chiming echoed throughout the woods, adding to the spooky atmosphere Crona felt. Nanka came running back to him, still smiling.

"Its time!" She exclaimed. "The parade is about to start!"

A shadow was cast over them, and both looked up. Jack was standing over them, his jagged smile appeared wider. He held out his hand to Nanka, who blinked slightly.

_"Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin! Here I have arrived now to welcome you!"_

"Oh..." Nanka said. "...Really?"

The pumpkin head nodded. Nanka turned to Crona, looking a little sad.

"I have to go now..."

Crona looked up at Jack and then back to Nanka, slightly alarmed. "N-Now? Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Orange locks swung wildly as she nodded. "I'll be with Jack, so I'll be fine! If I were going with the goat then you'd have to worry."

Crona couldn't help but agree with that. "If you're sure..."

Nanka nodded before embracing Crona in a hug. Crona yelped, not expecting the sudden display of affection.

"Thank you for everything, Crona." Nanka whispered. "I'll miss you."

Crona blinked, before hugging back. Now he understood. It was time for Nanka to move on. He may not see her for a long long time. The little ghost girl pulled away, smiling sadly. She took Jack's hand, and was lead away with the parade. Crona waved, and she waved back.

"Bye Crona! I'll see you again!"

And Crona knew, no matter how long it would take, that they would see each other again one day.

xXx

"S-Say Maka..."

The meister looked up from her book, seeing Crona shifting in front of her. She smiled. "Hey Crona, what's up?"

"U-Uh...could you read this...?" Crona asked, holding out a slip of paper. "I-I tried the poetry again..."

Soul snorted. "This should be interesting."

Maka threw her book at him, hitting the scythe square in the face. She turned back to Crona and took the paper from him smiling.

"No problem Crona." Maka said, looking at the paper. "Can I read it aloud?"

"S-Sure..."

Clearing her throat, Maka began to read. "...Jacaranda bloomed at a social where we all drank..."

-A minute or so later-

"...If I wait in the train. Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin..." Maka finished.

Crona waited for the reactions. Kid and the others had come in while Maka read, and they were all staring in awe at the paper.

"Crona, that was amazing." Liz said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, this is nothing like that first poem you showed us!" Black Star cried.

"It sounds almost like a song..." Soul said, taking the paper from Maka to read himself. "Its pretty good..."

Crona squirmed at all the compliments. "T-Thanks..."

"Crona, what inspired you to write this?" Maka asked.

Crona paused, looking out the window. How to answer that...Oh, he knew.

"...I guess you could say a little friend inspired it."

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
